Hidden Scars
by Kayame92
Summary: It's just a little story about a girl named Erica, who ran away from her abusive boyfriend and a boy named Sam who rescued her.
1. Book 1: Sam: Finding Her

I sat on the couch of my living room listening to the rain come down outside. It has been pouring all day and well into the night. I watched Daisy, my mother, rush about the house finishing the final touches of her packing.

Me- so…how long is your business trip?

Daisy- well it takes me a week to get there and it's a two week trip.

Me- so…a month…?

Daisy- yes Sam, it's a month. Can I trust you to be home alone that long?

Me- yes…

Daisy- and go to school?

Me- yes mom…

Daisy- how about take out the garbage after I leave?

Me- yes mom I'll do it after you leave.

Daisy- alright, well I'm leaving now. All the stuff is in the car.

She rushes over to me and kisses my forehead and squeezes me close to her. I kiss her back and stand up to walk into the kitchen. I hear her say goodbye, which I return, and then the door close and the car pull out of the driveway and down the street. I sighed lifting the filled bag out of the can and tying it. I grabbed a hoodie out of the closet and zipped it, pulling the hood up and close to my body. I looked out the window at the pouring rain with a feel of irritation deep inside me.

Me- man I'm gonna get soaked…

I picked up the bag, opened the door, and sprinted through my yard to the end of my driveway. I threw the bag into the dumpster and got ready to run back but something caught my eye. There was someone walking down the middle of the sidewalk.

Me- who the hell would be walking out in this weather and this time out of night?

I took a closer look and gasp when I realize I know who it was. It was a girl that goes to my school. I didn't know her personally…but I've seen her walking with her boyfriend down the hall every day. As she approached closer, I realized something was wrong. Not only was she completely soaked…but she was covered in blood and limping badly. I took a few steps closer towards her.

Me- E…Erica?

She raised her head and looked at me at the sound of her name escape my lips. The look on her face was of pure exhaustion. Not only that…but it was covered and bruises…as was the rest of her body. A smile of relief crossed her face before she collapsed onto the sidewalk in front of me. I ran and knelt down beside her, rolling her onto her back. She was unconscious. I slowly lifted her off the ground and carried into the house, being careful not to hit her head on anything. I opened the basement door and walked carefully down the stairs to my bedroom. I didn't bother turning on the light, it would just be more difficult. I slowly set her down on my bed and looked at her for a few minutes.

Me-…what the hell happened to you?

Hours passed and I had Erica all cleaned and bandaged up to the best of my ability. I discovered that she had been cut in several places by what I suspected was the pocket knife she was carrying…they weren't deep cuts to the point she needed stitches but enough to make it dangerous. She also had many more bruises then what was visible at first. Most of them were on her face and under her shirt on her back and stomach.

Me- Erica…

Suddenly, she groaned in pain and sat up quickly and without warning, causing her to scream in agony. I quickly grabbed her shoulders and lowered her back to the bed. A look of pure terror crossed her face when she saw me and she immediately went for the knife…which I just happened to have taken away from her…just in case.

Me- Erica calm down! It's ok! You're safe now!

She looked around desperately and slowly began to relax to the point where she lied back down on the bed. She looked at me with a mix of fear and sadness in her deep brown eyes.

Erica- Sam…?

Me- yeah it's me…at least you don't have amnesia or anything…

Erica- what do you mean?

Me- Erica…what happened to you?

Erica- nothing…

I glared at her which caused her to draw back cowardly in fear. I quickly softened my gaze.

Me- Erica it's ok…you can tell me.

She looked down and stayed silent. I waited for almost half a minute before I stood up. She flinched at the sudden movement. I gave her a reassuring look that she was safe.

Me- I understand…you don't want to talk about it yet. Listen…you need to stay here for awhile ok? I don't want you going anywhere until you can at least stand without hurting yourself. Understand?

She nodded obediently. I looked at her for a few seconds the walked over to the stairs.

Me- I'm going to go make hot chocolate…would you like a cup?

She nodded silently, still yet to look at me. I sighed and walked up the stairs and into the kitchen. I opened the pantry and took out the box of hot chocolate mix and emptied it…two bags left. I smiled to myself.

Me- perfect.

I prepared the hot chocolate and put it in the microwave. Right as I started the timer, the doorbell rang. Suddenly, I remembered I had a small party planned tonight.

Me- shit!

I walked through the living room and opened the front door to see three boys with huge grins on their faces. They were soaking wet. The tallest one, Matt, walked through the door first, shaking his hair dry like a wet dog. The middle-sized one, Jake, laughed as the shorter one, Shaun, pushed him aside.

Shaun- so you ready for the party, Sammy-Boy?

Me- um…actually guys…something came up.

Jake- are you kidding? We just walked halfway across town!

Me- why didn't you drive?

Matt- the car broke down and my parents are out of town.

Me- oh…

Shaun- so what came up that's more important than a party with your best buds?

I sighed looking at them. I knew it would be pointless to lie about what was going on. I cleared my throat and began in a serious tone.

Me- listen…there is someone downstairs—

Jake- who?

Me- will you shut up and let me finish!

Jake- sorry…

Me- ok please, please, PLEASE listen to me when I say be very careful around her—

Jake- HER?

I glared at him and his mouth snapped shut.

Me- yes…her…it's a girl from school. Something happened to her…I don't know what but you have to be careful…she scares easily.

Matt- um…ok…?

Me- just do it ok?

Jake- ok, ok…calm down, man…jeez.

Me- c'mon…

I led them through the living room and the kitchen. I opened the basement door slightly then stopped.

Shaun- what?

Me- nothing…

I opened the door and led them downstairs, being careful not to spill the hot chocolate I barely remembered to grab out of the microwave. I stopped halfway down the stairs.

Me- stay here.

Shaun- why?

Me- just do it…

Shaun- ok, ok.

I went down the rest of way by myself. I set the two glasses on a table and slowly approached my bed.


	2. Book 1: Sam: Finding Out The Truth

Me- wha—

I gasped then smiled when I found Erica sleeping soundly in the bed. I watched her for a couple extra seconds to make sure she was breathing normally. I sighed then looked towards the stairs.

Me- alright, c'mon.

Matt, Jake, and Shaun walked down the stairs and began towards me, but stopped halfway way when they saw Erica.

Jake- is that…?

Matt- Erica…?

Shaun- what is she doing here?

Me- I…she was walking…something bad happened to her…I haven't gotten it out of her yet…

Jake- what do you mean something happened to her?

I sighed and moved towards Erica, uncovering her to show the full-fledged damage. The three boys gasped.

Matt- oh my…

Jake- holy shit…

Me- it was much worse when I found her…I fixed her up a little but it's still pretty bad.

Shaun- she looks like she got the hell beat out of her…

Me- I know…that pocket knife on the table there…

I nodded towards the knife on the table next to the hot chocolates.

Me- she had it on her. It had blood on it…and she was covered in cuts…so she must have got in a fight or something at least. That's the only idea I have…

Jake- is she…ok? Like alive?

Me- yeah she's fine…except…

Matt- except what…?

Me- except whatever happened to her messed her up emotionally. She's very…jumpy. I mean I can't even move around too fast without her getting scared…

Shaun- I know what happened…

I looked at Shaun shocked. He was staring at Erica with a frown on his face.

Me- what? What are you talking about?

Shaun's eyes didn't leave Erica as he explained.

Shaun- she…*takes a deep breath* she is being abused…I've seen it before…what you're talking about. My sister's boyfriend was abusing her…I mean I didn't even learn until it was almost too late. But the way she acted afterwards…she always was quick to apologize for everything…like it was her fault…she was so jumpy like someone could strike her at any moment…

I looked from Shaun to Erica, back to Shaun.

Me- you don't think….

Shaun- *nods* yes…I do…someone is abusing her. And this time…it almost went too far. Whoever did it…she must have ran from them…her survival instinct kicked in and she fought a little I'm guessing since she ended up with the knife in the end…then ran when she realized she couldn't win…

I sighed then looked at my three friends.

Me- listen guys…you need to leave. I promise I'll reschedule the party—

Matt- it's ok Sam. We understand.

Shaun- don't bother yourself to reschedule too.

Me- thanks guys…

They turned to leave.

Me- hey guys…please don't tell anyone about this yet. I don't want anyone to know until I at least know who to protect her from.

The all nodded in agreement and left. I turned towards Erica and sat on the bed beside her. I slowly reached my hand out for her face, brushing her hair behind her ear. There was a look of peace on her face.

Me- Erica…were you really…?

Suddenly her eyes fluttered slightly and opened slowly. She looked around until her eyes met mine. I smiled causing her to only slightly.

Erica- did…did you bring the hot chocolate?

Me- yes, I did. Would you like some?

She nodded cautiously, trying not to flinch as I stood up. I had to remind myself to move slowly as I brought her glass to her.

Erica- thank you…

Me- you're welcome…listen, Erica…?

She looked at me from the corner of her eye.

Me- Erica please tell me what happened.

Erica- *looks away* …

Me- *sighs* Erica…please at least tell me who did it…

She looked at me suddenly, shocked.

Me- Erica I know someone has been hurting you. What I don't know is who it is and how long it's been happening…and that's what I need your help with. I want to help you…I want to protect you. Please…help me do that.

She frowned and looked down at the hot chocolate in her hands.

Erica- it was an accident…I didn't mean to…I swear I didn't.

Me- what are you talking about?

Erica- he was playing a game…and I was cleaning the bedroom…and I was in front of the TV…and I forgot to ask him to pause it and he was saving…he overwrote the wrong file…so he would have to start over…

Me- what happened?

Erica- I started it…I yelled at him and said if the game was more important to me then he can go fuck himself…

Me- I see…

Erica- yeah…he lost it. Usually it's only verbal. But I was sick of names…so I snapped…I slapped him across the face…that's when it got bad…

Me- Erica…I know about the pocket knife…what happened with that?

Erica- he remembered that I had it…where I kept it…I don't know how I happened to get it back…but I couldn't hurt him…so I ran…I ran until I couldn't anymore…eventually I made into town…

Me- wait…into town? Where do live?

Erica- I live in a small township 5 miles out of town on the side where the college is…

Me- that's the southeast side…Erica that's all the way across town…you walked all the way here?

Erica- yes…it was late so no one was around…I just kept walking…I couldn't stop…I had to get away…but when I heard you say name and I saw you…I knew it was you…and how I didn't know you very well…but the look on your face…I thought that it would be safe if I stopped…when I finally did my body registered my exhaustion and couldn't handle it…I just collapsed.

She finally took her first drink of hot chocolate. She took a few sips after that without saying another word.

Me- Erica…


	3. Book 1: Sam: Can't Sleep Alone

She smiled slightly, still looking into her cup.

Erica- thank you Sam…

Me- for what?

Erica- for everything…for taking me in, helping my wounds, for helping me…for listening…

Me- you don't have to thank me for that.

Erica- why not? I'm pretty sure you're the only person I know that would do something like this when you barely even know me.

Me- well you needed help…I wasn't just going to ignore it.

Erica- why?

Me- um…because I'm a human being and it's only the right thing to do to help another human being in that much need?

Erica-…yes I suppose that works…

Me- so you don't need to thank me…ok?

Erica- alright…

Me- now it's really late…almost midnight. And you really need to rest. So you can sleep here in my bed.

She drank the rest of her hot chocolate, set the cup on the nightstand, and looked at me.

Erica- what about you? Where are you going to sleep?

Me- on the couch over there. I'll only be a few feet away if you need me.

She looked away, her face slightly red. She seemed to be very hesitant about something.

Me- what is it? What's wrong?

Erica- Sam…it's ok if you say no…and this is going to sound really weird…but do you think you could sleep with me? In the bed I mean…? It's just I'd feel a little safer…and I'm not really used to sleeping alone.

Just then, for some reason, my mind starting racing. I couldn't think straight. I looked at her, shocked. I didn't know what to do or say. As I opened my mouth she looked at me again smiling.

Erica- it's ok. I was only kidding.

Me- yes.

Erica- what?

Me- yes…I will.

Her eyes opened wide and her cheeks turned a shade of pink as she looked away.

Erica- …w-why?

Me- because I'd feel better knowing that it makes you feel better…and safer. Now scoot over please.

She slowly shifted over to the other side of the bed and lied down, making sure her eyes never met mine. I crawled into the bed next to her and she pulled the blankets up to her chin and finally looked back at me.

Erica- good night.

Me- *smiles* good night.

I lied there and stared at the ceiling for awhile, going over everything that happened. It wasn't even ten minutes later I could hear Erica breathing in and out deeply.

Me- she's already sleeping?

I rolled over and faced her. I waited for my eyes to adjust in the darkness so I could see her face. She was sleeping peacefully facing towards me. I reached my hand up to her face and touched her cheek. She flinched slightly but didn't wake up. Instead, she moved closer and put herself up against me. I could feel her warm breath on my chest. Since I didn't know what else I could do, I put my arm around her and held her close. I fell asleep to the rhythm of her breathing.

I woke up the next morning to find that the spot next to me in the bed was empty. I sat up and looked around the room.

Me- Erica?

Silence. I swung my feet over the edge of the bed and stood up. I looked around once more and noticed the bathroom door was closed. I walked over to the door and knocked.

Me- Erica? Are you in there?

I heard her answer "yes" but it was more like a cry of agony. I put my hand on the door handle and turned it halfway, about to open the door.

Me- are you ok? Do you need me to come in?

Erica- No…don't come in.

Me- are you sure? What's the matter?

I heard the toilet flush, then the sink running. A few seconds after it stopped, she opened the door. Her face was pale and wore an expression of exhaustion on it. She tried to force a smile.

Erica- yeah. I'm fine.

Me- did you…did you just get sick?

Erica- *looks away* yes…but I'm alright now. My stomach was just a little upset.

Me- you sure? Do you need to lay down again? I can get you some breakfast and bring it to you.

Erica- Sam…I'm ok. You don't need to do that for me.

Me- well…if you sure you're ok…let's go upstairs and get some breakfast together then.

Erica- alright.

I turned and began to walk towards the steps when I suddenly heard a thud. I turned around to see Erica collapsed on the floor. I rushed to her side. She got up on her hands and knees, looking at the floor. Her brown hair was covering her face.

Erica- I'm sorry…I went to take a step…and my legs just gave out…

She cried in surprise as I lifted her up off the floor and into my arms. I carried her over to the bed and set her down. She looked up at me with apologetic brown eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but I interrupted.

Me- not a word. It's ok. I'm going to go upstairs and make us some pancakes. And you're going to sit right here and watch T.V. with no ifs, ands, or buts. Got it?

Erica- but—

Me- got it?

Erica- yes…

Me- ok…now I'll be back in a little while to check on you. And when I do, you better be in that same spot. Promise?

Erica- I promise.

I handed her the T.V. remote and went upstairs to start the pancakes. I looked at the clock on the microwave.

Me- jeez…it's already almost noon…maybe I'll just make some mac&cheese instead.

As I started our lunch, I heard a car pull into the driveway. I looked out the window and saw a black Honda.

Me- that's Shaun's car…what's he doing back here?

I met Shaun at the door and let him in. He had a large dark green backpack with him.

Me- dude…what are you doing here?

He handed me the backpack. I unzipped it to find a week or two worth of clothes, a toothbrush, hairbrush, and an envelope.

Me- what's all this?

Shaun- my sister was going to bring her old clothes to Good Will, but I took them for you to give to Erica. I know that she needs some since she doesn't have any here. I also stopped by Wal-Mart and got her a toothbrush and a hairbrush.

Me- what's in the envelope?

Shaun- fifty dollars.

Me- why?

Shaun- I'm not sure if she has any money. But if not, she'll need it for lunch at school or anything else she needs to get.

Me- but—

Shaun- I know I didn't need to do this…but she needs it Sam. You and I both know that. I'll see you at school on Monday.

And he left before I could even say another word. I took another look at the backpack, then set it on the kitchen table.


	4. Book 2: Erica: Can't Sleep Alone

I stared into my almost empty cup of hot chocolate. All the events in the past 24 hours raced through my mind. I tried not to think about it, but the pain from my wounds kept reminding me that it was real…that it really happened.

Sam- now it's really late…almost midnight. And you really need to rest. So you can sleep here in my bed.

My mind suddenly stopped. I finished my hot chocolate and set the cup on the nightstand. I looked at him, feeling guilty for taking his bed.

Me- what about you? Where are you going to sleep?

Sam- on the couch over there. I'll only be a few feet away if you need me.

I turned away and felt my face get hot. I didn't want to ask him…but I was scared to sleep alone. I needed someone to be next to me.

Sam- what is it? What's wrong?

Me- Sam…it's ok if you say no…and this is going to sound really weird…but do you think you could sleep with me? In the bed I mean…? It's just I'd feel a little safer…and I'm not really used to sleeping alone.

He went totally silent. I didn't know what to do. I saw him open his mouth to say something out of the corner of my eye, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear it. So I turned to him smiling.

Me- it's ok. I was only kidding.

Sam- yes.

Me- what?

Sam- yes…I will.

My heart skipped a beat and my face felt hot again. I stuttered the question out.

Me- …w-why?

Sam- because I'd feel better knowing that it makes you feel better…and safer. Now scoot over please.

I didn't know what else to do. I looked away as I moved over to the other side of the bed, giving him room to lay down. I pulled the blankets up to my chin, then I finally gave up on trying to avoid his gaze.

Me- good night.

Sam- *smiles* good night.

I closed my eyes and immediately felt a rush of tiredness come over me. I began to fall asleep almost instantly. But as I was about to fully fall asleep, I felt something warm touch my face. My body flinched at the sudden touch, but relaxed almost immediately. I wanted more of the warmth…and I knew the one thing I had to do to get it. I moved closer to Sam, putting myself up against his body. His skin was so warm I could feel it through my shirt. Suddenly, I felt it get even warmer as he put his arm around me and pulled me even closer. I fell asleep to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

My eyes shot open to a sudden pain in my stomach. I was about to cry out in pain, but then remembered I was still in Sam's arms. Being extra careful not to wake him, I slithered myself out from under his arm and out of the bed. I could feel the pain building in my stomach and knew what was about to happen…I was about to be sick. I looked around the room desperately and spotted a half open door. I moved quickly across the room and opened the door to find exactly what I was looking for…the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and was about to lock it, but decided not to in case I were to collapse for some reason. My body arched and I couldn't hold it anymore. I rushed to the toilet and opened the seat. My entire body burned as whatever was in my stomach came up my throat and out of my mouth. I continued throwing up for what felt like five minutes, then I just sat there, too weak to move. Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door.

Sam- Erica? Are you in there?

I tried to say yes, but my body was hurting too much so it sounded more like a cry. I heard him start to open the door and began to panic. I didn't want him to see me like this and worry even more then he already was. I slowly stood up, but dizziness still rushed to my head.

Sam- are you ok? Do you need me to come in?

Me- no…don't come in.

Sam- are you sure? What's the matter?

I flushed the toilet and made my way over to the sink. I turned on the cold water and splashed some on my face, then turned it off. I stumbled to the door and opened it. Knowing that I must look awful, I forced a smile.

Me- yeah. I'm fine.

Sam- did you…did you just get sick?

Me- *looks away* yes…but I'm alright now. My stomach was just a little upset.

Sam- you sure? Do you need to lay down again? I can get you some breakfast and bring it to you.

Me- Sam…I'm ok. You don't need to do that for me.

Sam- well…if you sure you're ok…let's go upstairs and get some breakfast together then.

Me- alright.

He turned and walked towards the stairs. I took a deep breath and took one step. Suddenly, everything was spinning and my legs gave out. I collapsed onto the floor. I heard Sam run to my side and I pushed myself up onto my hands and knees.

Me- I'm sorry…I went to take a step…and my legs gave out…

I felt his arms go around me and I cried out as he lifted me off of the floor and into his arms. He took me to the bed and set me down. I looked into his amazing hazel eyes and immediately felt sorry. I opened my mouth to apologize, but he interrupted.

Sam- not a word. It's ok. I'm going to go upstairs and make us some pancakes. And you're going to sit right here and watch T.V. with no ifs, ands, or buts. Got it?

Me- but—

Sam- got it?

Me- yes…

Sam- ok…now I'll be back in a little while to check on you. And when I do, you better be in that same spot. Promise?

Me- I promise.

He handed me a T.V. remote and walked upstairs, leaving me in his room alone. Out of instinct, I turned on the T.V. and immediately switched the channel to Saturday morning cartoons to find Sonic the Hedgehog. I couldn't help but smile.

Me- oh cartoons…I love you.

I watched a full episode of Sonic before I noticed Sam still hasn't come back. I looked at the clock, it was almost one. I was about to get out of the bed when I heard the basement door open. I looked at the stairs to see Sam coming down holding two bowls full of mac&cheese and a large backpack on his back.

Me- what happened to pancakes?

Sam- I figured this would be more appropriate for lunch since we slept through breakfast.

He handed me the bowl and I took a deep breath, taking in the aroma of the cheese. I took a bite and practically collapsed as I tasted it. I took several more bites and heard Sam laugh slightly.

Sam- jeez Erica…when's the last time you ate?

Me- um…well I spent most of the time yesterday and last night walking…but I don't remember eating anything yesterday…

Sam stopped laughing. I looked at him to see him frowning at me.

Me- what?

Sam- Erica…look at you…you're a twig! You can't afford to not eat!

I drew back slightly as he raised his voice. He realized what he was doing and took a deep breath.

Sam- I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scare you…I'm just worried about you. Here…take mine too.

Me- but I still have some…

Sam- Erica…yours is empty.

I looked at my bowl surprised. He was right…I had already eaten it all. But I could still feel the pain of extreme hunger in my stomach. Sam removed my empty bowl from my hands and replaced his full one with it.

Me- …thank you.

Sam- *smiles* you're welcome Erica.


End file.
